In Her Eyes
by J.C. Conner
Summary: The events of Scream 4 through the point-of-view of the 8-year-old daughter of Sidney Prescott and Mark Kincaid, Maureen Kincaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Her Eyes

**Rating: **T for swearing and blood

**Summary: **The events of Scream 4 through the eyes of the 8-year-old daughter of Sidney Prescott and Mark Kincaid, Maureen Kincaid.

**AN:** Well I got this idea of Sidney having a young daughter after watching "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" where the story centers on Laurie Strode's daughter, Jamie Llloyd. And that story happened ten years after the events of "Halloween 1&2". And Scre4m takes place ten years after "Scream 3" so if you like it, review. If not, go away.

I only own Maureen Kincaid, everything else is Wes Craven's.

* * *

><p>Maureen Kincaid was so eager to be out of the car after hours of being on the plane. The girl, like all children her age, was full of life and energy. Maureen kept playing with the rental car window.<p>

"Maureen can you stop that?" Her mother scolds.

The 8-year-old pouts for a moment before clapping her black dress shoes together for entertainment.

Woodsboro, California was a small town that her mommy always mentions when she thinks Maureen isn't listening. When Maureen asked her mommy about Woodsboro, the answer was "just a really bad place where the boogeyman lives." And if it is the boogeyman's home, why go there?

Maureen had found some old pictures of her mommy when she was in high school and college. Even though she is eight years old, Maureen could see a big difference between the high school and college picture. The high school mommy seems so much happier but then her college mommy looks so…sad.

Though to Maureen, her mommy always looked that way. But to think that there was a time when mommy was a happier person then she was now, the young girl couldn't help to understand what made her so scared. Was it the boogeyman?

When they got out of the car, Maureen drops her blonde hair doll on the floor. Mommy picks it for her and smiles.

"Thank you, mommy." Maureen said, brushing off the dirt of the hair.

"You're welcome," she replies.

There was a few people staring at her from across the street, whispering. She wonders if they were talking about her or the scary black posters of her mommy. She turns around to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was the same as mommy's, long and brown, and well, Maureen was a younger version of her mommy, Sidney Prescott and had her father's blue eyes.

"Maureen, come on." Mommy calls as she pulls Maureen's arm.

The bookstore was full of people who wanted to meet her mother. She gave a short speech on the book she wrote. Her mommy always talked about her book and it was very boring to Maureen. So she began to wander around the bookstore hoping to find a book to would keep her busy until mommy was done.

Then she found this book called "The Woodsboro Murders". The cover had the words written in blood. She picks it out from the shelf, opens it, and skims through. Maureen stops when she notices a page that has "Maureen" in it and starts to read it.

Maureen shut the book quickly when she read that two boys were talking about how Maureen was a slut and they stabbed her 20 times. It was like they were talking about killing her.

She notices that her doll was missing. It was lying right on the floor. She knew it. The doll didn't just walked away, right.

The next scene happened so quickly. The police came in asking everyone to stay quiet and in the building. Then the phone was ringing but it was coming from outside. Everyone ran outside.

"Maureen, stay inside."

But she didn't listen. Maureen was too curious to see what was everyone fussing about. The police aim their guns at the car mommy were renting. When the man officer opened the back of the car, Maureen couldn't hold back a scream.

There were posters of her mother but smeared in blood and her pretty blonde doll missing her head and covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In Her Eyes

**Rating: **T for swearing and blood

**Summary: **The events of Scream 4 through the eyes of the 8-year-old daughter of Sidney Prescott and Mark Kincaid, Maureen Kincaid.

**AN:** Well I got this idea of Sidney having a young daughter after watching "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" where the story centers on Laurie Strode's daughter, Jamie Llloyd. And that story happened ten years after the events of "Halloween 1&2". And Scre4m takes place ten years after "Scream 3" so if you like it, review. If not, go away.

I only own Maureen Kincaid, everything else is Wes Craven's.

* * *

><p><em>Someone killed Molly! Molly's dead! <em>Maureen thought.

Her mother held her tightly close, shielding Maureen from the gruesome scene. Why would anyone do that? Molly has never done anything wrong to deserve this. Or better yet, what did Maureen do so wrong? Was because she read that scary book?

"Dewey, please tell me this is a prank." Her mother begs.

"I'm afraid not, Sid."

The boogeyman did this! The boogeyman did this!

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Maureen cried. "I'm sorry! I did it!"

Her mother grips on Maureen's shoulders to calm her down. "Honey calm down. How is this your fault?"

"Because I read a scary book even though I wasn't suppose to," Maureen blurted. "And it had my name inside and it was saying how I was a slut and…. and…"

"Maureen," Her mother said sternly. "What book did you read?"

"The Woodsboro murders,"

Maureen watched as her mother looks down. _The boogeyman is going to get mommy and me._

* * *

><p>Maureen wasn't scared when she went to the police station because her daddy was a policeman and she always go see him there. To her, it was normal. However being inside a room where the bad guys are kept is not so great. Maureen sat in her mother's lap where she felt secured.<p>

In the room were cousin Jill and her friends Kirby and Olivia. The police in the room was Uncle Dewey and Officer Hicks.

"Dewey, maybe I should go." Sidney said.

"Um...I'm afraid that's impossible." Officer Hicks said.

"Sidney, nobody thinks you're involved." Uncle Dewey assures. "But everyone's a suspect."

"Plus," Officer Hicks added. "Murder evidence was found in _your rental _car. Making you a material witness."

"But I have my 8-year-old daughter." Sidney said. "I don't want Maureen to go through what I been struggling with my whole life. Could she leave?"

"Well, Sid, if there's another killer," Uncle Dewey explains. "She could be a target. But we'll have you guys under police surveillance."

"Like Jamie Lloyd from "Halloween 4,5,and 6" Kirby said. Everyone stares at her. "Sorry. Horror movie nerd."

"That's comforting." Mommy said, her voice without emotion. "Maureen could you wait outside while I talked to Uncle Dewey?"

"Okay," Maureen said unsure.

"You wanna try my lemon squares?" Officer Hicks asks Maureen as they went out of the room.

Maureen shrugs. "I guess so."

Maureen took a tiny bite of the lemon square Officer Hicks gave her. It taste pretty good except for the frosting, which was too thick. When she wasn't looking, Maureen quickly drops the lemon square into the garbage.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Maureen complains.

"I'll take you."

As they were walking down the hall, Maureen spots a big black trash bag. She stops to examine what was inside. It was stuffed with some kind of ghost facemask.

"Don't look at it." Hicks warn her.

Maureen told Officer Hicks that she's big enough to go inside the bathroom. The little girl went inside the first stall. She hummed to herself for a few minutes until she heard the door opening. Maureen saw the dark shadow moving towards her stall. It stops right in front of her door.

"This is taken." Maureen said.

The boots slowly walks away. The stall door made an eerie creaking sound as to who ever the person was enters a stall. Scared, Maureen quickly goes to wash her hands. Looking over her right shoulder, she saw that there was nobody in any stalls.

Then came a squeaking sound with a thump.

"Hello?"

As Maureen started to walk towards the empty stalls, a dark figure bursts out of the last stall, just a few feet from Maureen. He wore a ghost facemask and was dressed in black. And had a knife in his hand.

Maureen screams as she runs out the door. It felt like she was running forever before bumping into Officer Hicks.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"The boogeyman was chasing me!" She choked on. "In…the…bathrrrooomm."

"Maureen?" Sidney said as she began to run towards her terrified daughter.

"Mommy! He was going to get me!" Maureen said hysterical.

"What did he look like?" Uncle Dewey asks.

"Ghost facemask and in a black dress." Maureen said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In Her Eyes

**Rating: **T for swearing and blood

**Summary: **The events of Scream 4 through the eyes of the 8-year-old daughter of Sidney Prescott and Mark Kincaid, Maureen Kincaid.

**AN:** Well I got this idea of Sidney having a young daughter after watching "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" where the story centers on Laurie Strode's daughter, Jamie Llloyd. And that story happened ten years after the events of "Halloween 1&2". And Scre4m takes place ten years after "Scream 3" so if you like it, review. If not, go away.

I only own Maureen Kincaid, everything else is Wes Craven's.

* * *

><p>Maureen couldn't get that image of….<em> him <em>out of her head. When she closes her eyes, there he was. Her mother had said that it was just her mind playing tricks. But even Maureen could see the doubt in her mother's eyes. It wasn't her mind. It was reality. _He was real. _

They were staying at Aunt Kate's house. Maureen was in the kitchen in her coloring book while Jill and Kirby was helping Aunt Kate with the dishes.

"She looks so beautiful," Kirby whispers. "I don't see her scars though."

"Kirby." Jill said.

"You know her mother was my sister," Aunt Kate said. "I have scars too. Nobody asked me about my scars."

"Oh…I'm sorry Ms. Roberts." Kirby said.

"Mom, she means knife scars." Jill said.

**"**Oh."

The doorbell rings. Maureen gets up and offers to answer it. When she opens the door, it was Uncle Dewey with a creamy skin doll with long curly blonde hair.

"Hi Uncle Dewey!" Maureen said. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," He said, handing her the doll.

The doll had the exact same blue eyes as her old one but wore a pink sundress. And she even had a sweet strawberry smell too.

"I love her! Thank you!" Maureen said, giving her uncle a hug.

"You're welcome, Maureen."

"Dewey." Sidney said. "Honey could you give us some alone time?"

Maureen nods in agreement. Heads up stairs but stops midway when she heard them mentioning what happen in the restroom today. Maureen kept herself hidden away from her mother's eyes.

"How is she?" Uncle Dewey asked.

"She knows, Dewey." Sidney said.

"Sid, she's only eight."

"But she knows." Sidney argues. "When I told her that it was just her mind, I saw something in her eyes…like Maureen knows who he is and why-"

"Listen to me, I know you been through hell for the past 15 years." Uncle Dewey said. "I went through it, Gail went through it. And I know you are trying to be a good mother and you are but you couldn't keep this away from her forever."

"You're right but for an eight-year-old to experience _this?_" Sidney said. "I just hope that you catch whoever is behind these murders."

"I hope so too." Uncle Dewey said. "How's Mark doing?"

"He's good. Maureen is daddy's little girl." Sidney said. "How's Gail."

"Not so well, living a small town with a small town husband." Uncle Dewey said. "Not much to write about."

"Yo Maureen,"

Maureen jumps in surprise. She turns around to see Kirby and Jill standing at the top of the stairs. Both girls were grinning at her.

"Sorry bout that kid but its rude to eardrops." Jill said.

"Hey, does your mom let you watch scary movies?" Kirby ask.

Maureen shook her head "no".

* * *

><p>"Kirby, she really shouldn't be watching this." Jill complains.<p>

"Relax, Jill, "Shawn of the Dead" isn't scary…well more of a comedy with zombies." Kirby assures.

Maureen had to admit, Kirby was right. Sort-of. In the movie it was two friends with a funny accent was talking to this very scary looking zombie. And then of the friends shoots the zombie in the head, showing blood and guts. Maureen gasps and covers her eyes.

Kirby's phone rings. "Hello?"

_"May I speak to Jill?"_

"Sorry, Trevor, Jill doesn't take calls from pass relationships." Kirby said.

_"This isn't Trevor."_

The sound of his voice sends chills down Maureen's spine.

"Okay then why is you using Trevor's phone_?" _Kirby accuses.

_"Okay then, may I speak to Maureen?"_

"Um…no." Kirby said. "Geez, you're a prevent."

_"How's the movie?"_

"What movie?"

_"Shawn of the Dead."_

Hang up! Hang UP, KIRBY!

"How did you know, Trevor?"

His voice got angry. _"This isn't fucking Trevor! And I'm in the closet."_

Kirby walks slowly to the closet. Maureen started to shake real bad. She quickly crawls away from the closet to Jill's bedroom window. She closes her eyes tightly. Maureen could hear Kirby opening the closet. She except to hear screaming but it didn't come. Maureen opens her eyes. Kirby had the closet door open but no one was inside.

"Liar," Kirby said. "I'm sick of this."

_"I never said I was in your closet!"_

Jill and Kirby's eye widen. Maureen turns around and saw Olivia looking form her window. Maureen's eyes widen.

A dark figure was slowly rising behind Olivia with a knife in his hand.

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

At that moment, the boogeyman stabs Olivia in the back. And Olivia screams. Maureen screams as she watched her first death. Kirby and Jill rushes to the window. Her mother comes into the room to.

"Maureen closes your eyes!" Her mother orders.

She did as she was told but that didn't matter because she still hears everything.


End file.
